A Rude Awakening
by geekkinpink
Summary: Paige has gotten into a terible accident. Will she ever be the same again? R&R this is my first story!
1. introduction

Authors note: I don't own Degrassi, or any of its characters. I do however own the characters that I created. Also in this fic. Paige didn't get raped in season 2, Im having that happen a bit later down the line.  
  
Paige's eyes fluttered open. She squinted trying to make out the faces of the people who were asleep in chairs around her, and where she was. The walls of the room that she was in were a cream color and it looked extremely sanitary. Paige turned her head to see that there was an IV poking into her arm. *Who are these people* she thought *and where am i*. She looked to the side of the IV and it looked as if there was a heart monitor close to the bed that she was in which started to beep at a steady pace. She soon started to panic. "HELP" she cried "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" the people who were asleep around her all jumped up at the sound of her voice. A second later, Paige's doctor rushed into the room. As soon she saw the doctor, she blacked out  
  
hey guys! I know that this is a short chapter, but it was only the introduction. The first real chapter should be up later tonight. Please R&R!!  
  
-Liv 


	2. a terible accident

A/N- I don't own any characters but the ones that I have created  
  
"Paige.can you hear me?" a voice called out waking her from her slumbers  
  
"Ughhh" she mumbled opening her eyes. "Where am I?" she asked, "who are all you people?"  
  
"Paige" Doctor Phillips said gently "you've been through a lot lately. Do you recognize anyone in this room?"  
  
"N-No" she said hesitating "I don't know anyone here. What's going on?"  
  
"Paige, honey" Paige's mother Pam said with tears spilling from her eyes "You were in a terrible accident. For a minute there we thought that we'd lost you for good." She dabbed at her eyes with a tissue "but, uh, Dr. Phillips assured us that she'd do everything in her power to make sure that you'd be ok"  
  
"Accident?" Paige asked with a horrified look on her face "what do you mean that I was in an accident?"  
  
"This is all my fault" Spinner said fighting back the tears in his eyes "I'm the reason that you're stuck in here"  
  
"Wh-who are you?" she asked Spinner looking a bit confused "and what does me being in here have to do with you?"  
  
"We were at a party at our friend Jimmy's house" Spinner looked down at the ground "We got into this huge fight because you thought that I liked this girl Ellie Nash who is in grade 11 at our school, with us." He sniffled and wiped his eyes with his hand "I tried to explain to you that I was only trying to hook her up with Sean Cameron, this guy who's our age, but a grade younger then us. You just got so mad at me Paige, you got so mad that you stormed away from me and that you went upstairs with this senior at Bardel, our rival school. The last that I saw of the two of you was him handing you a drink of god knows what as you walked up the stairs to go to a room with him. The next thing that I know, I get a call from you hysterical in the back seat of his car, telling me that he jumped out of the car and that you were about to crash"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"What do you want now Paige?" Spinner said answering his cell "Do you wanna tell me that I'm in love with Ellie and that I don't love you, because it made me so happy when you said it 2 hours ago"  
  
"Spinn?" Paige cried hysterically into the phone "Spinn I'm so scared"  
  
"Paige, what's going on? Did he hurt you" Spinner spat angrily into the phone "cause if he did."  
  
"SPINN!!" she screamed "he jumped out of the car Spinn help me please come and help me" she started crying harder  
  
"Where are you" he asked nervously running to his car  
  
"SPINN!" she screamed "Spinn I'm about to crash into."  
  
"PAIGE" Spinner yelled into the phone after hearing her scream, and what sounded like a car crashing "PAIGE CAN YOU HEAR ME?" after waiting a second for a response he hung up the phone and called the police.  
  
*End flash back*  
  
"I thought I'd lost you forever" he said shaking  
  
"Gavin" Pam said nervously "Gavin, you're as white as a ghost. Why don't you go and lay down for a bit"  
  
"No" he said forcefully "I'm sorry Mrs. Michaelchuk, but I can't leave Paige. I did once and look at what happened"  
  
"Spinner" Dylan said speaking for the first time in a week, the day that he found out Paige was in critical condition "You're doing no good for her in this state. Why don't you just go over to the couch over and rest"  
  
"OK" Spinner said walking over to the couch  
  
So how do you guys like it so far? Please R&R -Liv 


	3. that night

A/N: thank you guys for reviewing! I'm soooo sorry its taken so long to update, I was having internet problems so I haven't been on line in a while, but I'm back and so are 2 new chapters As usual, I don't own any Degrassi characters; I only own the ones that I created  
  
"Gavin" Mrs. Michaelchuk called his name while gently shaking him to wake him up "Gavin, wake up"  
  
"Huh" Spinner moaned stretching his arms out.  
  
"Gavin, the police are here. They want to talk to you about the accident" Pam said quietly  
  
"The Po..." suddenly the events of the past week rushed back into his mind. Paige and him fighting, the crash, Paige almost dying, and her memory loss. Spinner sat up on the couch that he was asleep on "where do I have to go?"  
  
"There in the hallway" Dylan responded quietly so as not to wake Paige who recently fell asleep "you can talk to them out there"  
  
Spinner got up off of the couch and went out into the hallway "Officer, I heard you wanted a word with me"  
  
"Gavin Mason?" one of the officers asked  
  
"Spinner" he corrected "my names Spinner"  
  
"Alright then Spinner. My name is Officer Josh McGee and this is my partner Officer Kate Collins. Were investigating what happened to your girlfriend a week ago"  
  
"What took you so long" Spinner asked the two officers angrily "it's a week later, why didn't you start your investigation a week sooner?"  
  
"Well Mr. Mason, we were hoping to wait for Miss Michaelchuk to wake in hopes for her to tell us her self but it seems that is not possible." Officer McGee stated "Now can you tell me what happened that night?"  
  
"Um, do you mind if I sit down?" Spinner asked  
  
"Not a problem" Officer Collins said pulling a chair over to where Spinner was standing. Anything else before you get started?"  
  
"No, nothing else" Spinner said sitting down "Paige and I, we were on our way to this big birthday bash for our friend Jimmy who we've known since pre-k. It was Jimmy's 17th and he was having everyone he knew over to his house to help him to celebrate. Me and Paige, we got there a bit late, we had to stop off to re fill my car with gas, and pick Jimmy's present up from the gift wrappers. My phone rung when we got to the gas station. It was this girl named Ellie who I've been trying to set my buddy Sean up with. Paige thought that it was sweet at first but lately she'd just seem to get upset when Ellie called me" Spinner stopped for a second to rub his eyes. "When we got to Jimmy's everything seemed to be going great. That is until Ellie came up to me and asked to talk to me alone about how the plans with Sean were going along. I told Ellie that everything was going according to plan. When I went back to Paige she looked so mad at me and accused me of flirting with Ellie. We got into this huge fight about it.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"I'm so sorry about that babe" Spinner said walking back over to Paige and leaning in to give her a kiss  
  
"What do you think that you were doing over there?" Paige asked accusatorily  
  
"What are you talking about babe, I was talking to Ellie abo..."  
  
"Bullshit you were talking to Ellie about hooking her and Sean up. I saw you flirting with her"  
  
"Paige, honey don't get so worked up. I wasn't flirting with her. She asked me how much longer it would take before I got her and Cameron together. I told her that they'd be together by the end of the night" he smiled "can we go back to havin some fun?"  
  
"Go back to having fun? How the fuck can we go back to having fun when you're cheating on me with Ellie Nash" Paige hissed "For god sakes, Ellie Nash of all people"  
  
"Honeybee..."  
  
"Don't you honeybee me" she said glaring at Spinner "Go and have fun with lover girl over there"  
  
"Paige, for the millionth time I don't love her, I'm in love with you and only you, ok?" Spinner asked hoping that she would get off of this Spinner loves Ellie kick once and for all.  
  
"That's a lie and you know it" Paige said regretting the words as they came out of her mouth. *it's too late now* she thought. "You don't love me, you never did. You've been in love with Ellie the whole time" she said angrily  
  
"If I loved Ellie, would I do this?" he leaned in to kiss her  
  
"Get away from me!" Paige said pushing him away from her "Go be with lover girl" she stormed away from him.  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
"Spinner?" Officer Collins asked, "Spinner are you ok?"  
  
"Paige" he managed to choke out  
  
"Spinner, what's wrong?" Officer McGee asked  
  
"I...I was remembering that night, the night of the party." Spinner replied "do you want me to continue?" he asked hesitantly  
  
"If you feel up to it" Officer McGee answered "you know we could always come back la..."  
  
"I just want to get this over with" Spinner said looking straight at them, his eyes getting misty "ok?"  
  
"That's fine Spinner, whatever you want" Officer Collins said gently  
  
"After our fight I went outside to cool off, so I could try to figure out what she was thinking" he started "When I went back inside, I saw her walking towards the stairs with this guy Dean Roberts from Bardel, our rival school. He and Jimmy knew each other from basketball so its not like he was crashing. I could just feel it in my gut that he was trouble, that something bad was going to happen, so when I saw him with Paige I tried to warn her, but she wouldn't listen to a word I had to say. She just went upstairs with him, drinking whatever was in this red cup that he handed her. An hour had passed and I still hadn't seen her. My cell started to ring and it was her freaking out that he tied her to the back seat of his car and he jumped out. I talked to her till she crashed" he looked pained "I heard her crash... and scream...and almost die officer. I spent an hour looking for her and hoping and preying that she was alive. When I finally found her, the car was wrapped around a tree towards the end of town"  
  
"Thank you Spinner. The information that you gave us will help us in tracking Mr. Roberts down" officer McGee said jotting something down on a yellow legal pad. "Kate, I'm gonna need you to call Mr. Brooks and Mr. Roberts"  
  
"Ok" Officer Collins said looking down at a bunch of papers "it seems we don't have Jimmy's number"  
  
"I'll call him if you want" Spinner offered  
  
"Ok, Spinner you call Jimmy" Officer McGee looked down at his yellow legal pad. "Kate call Mr. Roberts and tell him that we want him down here for questioning"  
  
Spinner went outside and took out his cell phone to call Jimmy. "Jim" Spinner said after Jimmy answered the phone "You have to come down here."  
  
So how do you guys like it so far? Please review!!! 


	4. Ash's Visit

A/N: as usual I don't own any characters but the ones I created, and remember to R&R!  
  
"Spinner" Jimmy said sleepily looking at his alarm clock "Man it's 4:00 AM. What's going on?"  
  
"Paige, she woke up. They need you down here for questioning"  
  
"Do you want me to call the others?" Jimmy asked  
  
"Not now, it wouldn't help"  
  
"Spinn, what are you talking about, she's been comatose for a week. How wouldn't it help for us to see her?" Jimmy asked  
  
"Because" Spinner shouted "because she doesn't remember anything ok" he said quietly "Just come down for questioning, I'll meet you in the lobby in ½ hour" After hanging up the phone Spinner walked inside, Officer Collins approached him "he's gonna be here in like ½ hour, 45 minutes"  
  
"Look, Spinner, you're exhausted, I can see it. Why don't I call your sister to come and get you, and you can go home and rest for a little while" Officer Collins started  
  
"How about I go back inside? I need to see her" Spinner said glairing at the officer  
  
"Ok, go ahead inside" Officer Collins said letting him go past her  
  
"Spinner, are you ok?" Dylan asked as Spinner walked back into Paige's room  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. Can I...I mean would the two of you mind if I spent some time with her for a little while?" he asked  
  
"Sure Gavin. We'll come back in when Jerry gets here. His flight got delayed so he should be back in an hour or so" Mrs. Michaelchuk said.  
  
"You never told me that dad was coming" Dylan said remembering what the Doctor said a little while ago about Paige's condition. "Mom, did you tell Spinner what Dr. Phillips said about Paige's condition?"  
  
"No, thank you for reminding me Dylan. Gavin. The Doctor said that her Condition could be temporary, meaning that she could slip back into the coma at any time. I just wanted to warn you"  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Michaelchuk" Spinner said. When Dylan and Pam left the room Spinner walked over to a chair that was next to Paige's bed and sat down. "Hey Paige" he said softly taking her hand "if you can hear me I want you to squeeze my hand, ok just give my hand a little squeeze" he waited a few seconds but got no response "that's ok Paige don't worry about it" he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, not noticing that Ashley was standing in the doorway "well I think that we should get reacquainted. My name is Gavin, but when you we were 5 you gave me the nickname Spinner, and it just kinda stuck. That's what everyone calls me, Spinner. We've been going out for almost 2 and ½ years, but we've been best friends since Heather Sinclair stole your Barbie doll in kindergarten and I got it back for you. Tomorrows my birthday Paige, and do you know what would be the best gift anyone could give me" he waited for a second hoping that she would answer, "it would be you waking up, you being ok."  
  
"Hey Spinn" Ash said walking over to him and hugging her friend "how are you holding up?"  
  
"Ash" Spinner said "not too well. I can't stand to see her like this ya know. So helpless, and there's nothing anyone can do to help her" he turned back to Paige, again taking her hand. "Paige, this is your best friend Ashley. You've known her for your whole life." He motioned for Ash to go to the other side of Paige's bed "say something" he said to her  
  
"Um...hey Paige. We all missed you at school we made you something" Ash pulled a book out of her bag "everyone wants you to get better soon, so we made you this get well soon book." Ash put the book on a table by Paige's bed  
  
"She's waking up" Spinner gently squeezed her hand. "Morning sunshine"  
  
"Where am I" She asked confused  
  
"Paige, don't you remember, you got into an accident." Spinner asked her  
  
"Oh yea" she said sadly "you look really familiar" she said looking at Ashley "do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
"Y...yea Paige. Um I'm your best friend. My name is Ash" Ashley said looking at Spinners upset face "but why don't I give you and Spinn a little time alone?"  
  
"You don't have to go" Spinner and Paige said at the same time. They both smiled  
  
"Its ok" Ash said, "Besides someone has to be there when everyone else shows up"  
  
"Everyone else?" Paige asked  
  
"Yea" Ash said "Jimmy called me and thought it may jog your memory if you saw some familiar faces."  
  
"Thanks ash" Spinn said giving her a hug  
  
"And happy birthday Spinn!"  
  
"Its your birthday today?" Paige asked  
  
"Tomorrow" Spinner said "but that doesn't matter. I'd rather be here with you then out with my parents"  
  
As Ash left the room, Spinner and Paige started talking. Before long a bunch of Paige and Spinners friends filled Paige's small Hospital room. When visiting hours were over and Paige was finally asleep Spinner went into the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. After leaving the bathroom and managing to get a few hours of sleep on the couch his watch alarm went off. As he shut it off he mumbled to him self Happy Birthday and went back to sleep.  
  
How do you like it so far? Please r&r!!! Thanks, Liv 


End file.
